Soul of the Universe
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: *Chapter 9 up!* Its a AU fic, Somewhat different from all of my other fics and lots a lots of dive dont wana spoil it
1. Chapter 1

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, March 21, 2002 1:12 PM  
  
  
Unamed as of yet.  
Gohanzgirl here! I got a new one for all you dive lovers out there!! This is going to be really   
different from all of my others, this is A/U a what if one. But im not going to spoil it for you just  
read on and tell me what you think!   
  
disclaimer: I dont own it I dont own anything besides my keyboard. and computer.... hehe and my free  
coke I just got ^_^   
  
"Bro look out!" Nosedive screamed at his brother as the worm reached in to the Aerowing  
heading straight for Wildwing and Canard. The two ducks, dove for different areas as   
Nosedive tried to control the Aerowing that now had an extra weight pulling it sideways,   
as the worm tried to pull itself into the plane.  
  
"Ge-g-geget- GRAB SOMETHING!!!!" Tanya screamed as she unbuckled her seat belt and dove away   
from the worm, right into Grin he grabbed her and ducked as well. Mallory pulled out of her  
seat and grabbed her puck launcher and was about to fire on the worm.   
  
"Stop!" Canard grabbed her arm, "If you shoot it, its just going to propel off and back at  
us!" The Aerowing lurched side ways, and Mallory fell into Canards arms.  
  
"Sorry!," Came the reply at the drivers seat.   
  
Mallory stood up to see Duke backing the thing up a bit with his saber. "Then what the hell are  
we suppose to do!?" The ship Jerked again, this time she maintained her balance.   
  
Canard was silent, as the Aerowing continued to jerk in different directions sending the   
ducks flying and the worm still moving. "Uhhh Some one!" Nosedive yelled out, "ANy one!"   
  
"We Need to get it the hell outta here!" cried Canard as he and Wildwing searched for stuff  
to throw at the overgrown worm. They were all trying to get it out of the Aerowing with out it  
touching them.  
  
"Somebody get over here!!!!" Dives panicked voice picked up over some of the others grunting  
and screaming at the worm.   
  
"Shut up Nosedive were busy just fly the damn plane" Canard screamed at the teen, as he   
broke into a compartment pulling two fire distinguishers out threw one at Wildwing, who   
caught it and started spraying the worm. Together the two sprayed it till it back tracked   
out of the Aerowing. Wildwing yelled in triumph and Duke slammed the emergency air lock door   
closed over the one that had been torn through.   
  
"Finally." Canard breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Guys!" came the frantic cry of the driver, Nosedive watched as the worms other end pull away for   
a second as its back end had been pushed out. It came around and was in view again,It pulled   
away for another second seemingly to think or for leverage then came in fast towards the  
front windshield. Nosedive only had time to squeak "Aww SHIT!"   
  
"What Nosedive?" Canard turned to see just in time the worm crash into the front of the Aerowing  
Jerking every one inside sending them flying. There was a loud crack and then everything went   
to hell.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!" Screamed Wildwing as sparks flew, the worm was trying to get in through the front,   
and it just about succeeded.  
  
"What the hell is happening!" Duke pushed himself up off the tiles of the Aerowing just to be  
slammed there once again as some one landed on him with an 'oomph He opened his good eye to see  
red hair, he pushed himself up and pulled the girl up to a sitting position she was unconscious.  
"great just great, sweetheart."   
  
Nosedive, was stuck in his seat that was now sandwiched between the control panel. He looked  
up to see the Worm pulling back again. He panicked. It was going to do it again. Nosedive   
squirmed trying to get free of the seat and the panel. Then some one hands came in view pulling   
at him too.  
  
"Bro?" He asked as he tried pulling too, the worm was coming in.  
  
"SHit!" yelled canard who was trying to get the teen undone.  
  
"Move!" screamed Dive He pushed Canard out of the way, Wildwing chose that moment to push himself  
up and witness the worm wrap itself around his brother and yank him from the Aerowing.  
  
"Nosedive! NO!" The Aerowing lurched sideways and everyone fell, Canard grabbed onto Wildwing,   
holding the mallard tight. When finally the Aerowing minus one teammate flew through the   
other side of the dimensional portal to earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, March 21, 2002 1:46 PM  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two Untitled  
  
  
  
He was spinning uncontrollably through the dimensional portal, his stomach jerked every time  
a swirl of almost air pushed him into a different path. The Worm was gone, after the Aerowing   
had gone through the other end of the portal. A large hot swirl of energy or air he couldn't   
tell had ripped the worm from him sending it screaming and finally it just diapered from   
sight It had left its damage on Nosedive though he new some of his ribs were broken and he   
was gasping every time he was jerked.   
  
Nosedive tried to get to where the others had gone through but the portals rushing movement was  
every where and any where and soon he didn't even now where there was. It was all confusing to   
him and he was terrified to begin with.   
  
"Why am I alive," he asked himself in the swirling energy around him. He couldn't tell what he   
was breathing, but at least he was breathing. The young duck didn't know if that was a blessing  
or a curse. "Wildwing." he gasped as another energy flux pushed him in a different direction.  
  
Tears threatened the corners of his eyes, and he couldn't surpress the sobb in his throat, he   
curled in on himself wincing as he moved his ribs, and he cried. He would be stuck here in the  
middle of nowhere and die alone. "Wildwing, please." he moaned clenching his eyes shut at the   
loneliness that attacked his whole body.   
  
"Husshhhhhhh" Nosedive's eyes opened wide,   
  
"Hello? who's there?" He whimpered wiping the tears and grime from his face as he peered around   
alarmed looking for the source of the noise he heard.   
  
"Huuuushhhh little one," There he heard it again and this time with more. Nosedives heart started  
to pound in his chest, and he gasped out loud as a flash of light caught his eyes.   
  
"ahhh!" he let out and tried to pull himself backwards covering his face with his arms. The white  
light was pulling him and he couldn't stop it. He was going to die he knew it, so he curled   
himself into a ball his heart thudding in his chest the world spinning around him he clutched   
his eyes shut.  
  
And then.  
  
It stopped.  
  
Gohanzgirl:  
Mwahahahahaha I'm evil! hehe More to come peps more to come. I love Cliff hangers!!  
actually I don't but I love writing them!! Please tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks I'm just using the characters. and drinking my   
coke. It keeps me going! till the next chapter. 


	3. chapter 3

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, March 21, 2002 2:21 PM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three Untitled   
  
  
If you don't know what happened after the ducks landed on earth than please  
go here this place has excellent information: http://members.fortunecity.com/zeldathedragon/  
I'm going to start this chapter off Weeks after the incident with the worm.  
  
  
"And the ducks score again, Winning 6 ta 2 against the Falcons what a great game wouldn't you  
say chuck? Yes lee...."  
  
The ducks skate off of the ice and away from the screaming fans. WildWing undresses from his   
gear and starts to head off to his room, the other ducks look at him forlornly.  
  
"Wing c'mon you cant just go to your room, we just won the game, lets go do something."   
Canard pleaded with his best friend as he walked up to him, putting his hand on Wings shoulder  
  
Wildwing shrugged the hand off "No you guys go I'm staying ok." He looked at the other duck   
with a dull expression. Canard looked away at the other Mallards sad eyes.   
  
"Please Wildwing, just to get out, you've cooped yourself in your room except for when Dragonious  
attacks and for practice or games. You cant keep doing this." Canards voice started to raise  
as he got angrier. "Your going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this. There was nothing  
we could do ok! The Worm got him and There was nothing we could do so Get over it your brother   
is gone!!" Canard gasped all the sudden he was looking up at Wildwing from the ground his   
cheek stinging. He brought his hand up to his cheek rubbing at it. "I-I'm sorry wing I didn't.."  
  
"Just shut up. Ok!" Wildwing turned and stormed out of the locker room heading towards his room.  
  
"Dammit Canard," Mallory ground out, "great just great. Why do I all the sudden not want to   
party. I'm going to bed." she also left.   
  
Grin helped Canard up off of the ground. "Some times one must overcome the sorrow without words  
and with out criticism, only time will heal a wound so deep." He stepped out of the room heading  
off to meditate.   
  
Canard gave the retreating Duck a look, "What dose that suppose to mean?" he asked not expecting  
an answer from the silent one of the group.   
  
"It means lay off Wing." Duke brushed past Canard leaving to go god knows where.   
  
Finally Canard was almost alone, he looked at Tonya who looked away from him. "I uhh ne-nee ne I   
gotta go." she rushed out and Canard was alone.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Gohanzgirl:  
hmmm nothing really happened here, well any ways at least I'm moving pretty fast. huh. well time  
for disclaimer before I really forget.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks never did and never will If I did this would be  
an episode not a fanfic. oh and the cocacola is still keeping me going *grins* 


	4. chapter 4

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, March 21, 2002 3:30 PM  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four Untitled  
  
"wha, owww..." Nosedive opened his eyes, and had to shut them again because of the bright light. He moaned he was laying  
flat on his back, on something solid. His hand spasmed on the ground below him feeling it, it wasn't dirt and it wasn't grass but  
tiles. He opened his eyes again slowly, waiting for them to get used to the light. He was in a room a very large white room.  
  
"Heaven?" he breathed out loud, as he tried to pull himself up but the pain in his chest made him stay, he moaned out loud.   
  
"Shhhhh young one." Nosedive almost had a heart attack as a large white Tiger like animal with wings came forward.   
  
He tried to scoot back, but found he was against another wall, he looked at the animal that was coming towards him and   
froze as he looked into its eyes. There were no pupils just black like the night but with bright spots.   
  
"Stars." he whispered aloud. As the creature came closer.   
  
The Cat being giggled, "Yes young one, that is what you call us isn't it. Star Guardians..." It was a female voice soft.  
  
"with the eyes of the universe," Dive hadn't known he had spoken the verse of his homelands religion. The Star Guardians, were   
the ducks protectors, and they guarded those who they deemed worthy. He looked at her, still with fear in his bright blue eyes. "am I going to die?"   
  
The Starry eyed cat looked almost startled, if you could startle a deity. "No young one, you are not going to die." Her hands   
swept across his face caressing him. He looked at them startled they should have been paws but they were not. Her hand   
traveled down his face to his chest where she lay a tiny bit of pressure. Nosedive Gasped at it but held still as she kept her hand over his rib cage.   
  
She looked up into his eyes, "little one, Nosedive you must trust me." Her eyes held him and he nodded. She smiled, he thought if cats could smile.   
  
"I-i trust you Star Eyed Guardian." He said and she pushed against his chest again, he gasped and then there was warmth  
all through his body. And then the pain and warmth was gone with a lingering feeling of love.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, she turned around her hands now paws again and started walking away. The Star eyed  
deity looked back at him and spoke again. "Come little one, there is much to discuss." Nosedive stood up and fallowed her  
willingly catching up to walk besides her. He looked at her as she walked she was magnificent, beautiful as she strode and he  
wondered if she liked to be petted or scratched because she looked like a cat. He scolded his mind, she's a deity not a house cat. Nosedive sighed and continued to walk with her.  
  
She rubbed up against him and he nearly fell over, "Do not fear to touch me young one, I will not break and the simple pleasures of a scratch do not come often." she spoke softly and he could hear humor in her voice.   
  
He regained his balance and smiled meekly, stroking her backside. "you read minds?"   
  
"Yes young one we do," she almost purred out.   
  
He looked around, it felt like they were going on and on to nowhere, there was nothing but the whiteness. But he kept his   
beak shut thinking that if she wanted to tell him where they were going she would. He continued to scratch her as they walked   
until he could see something like a pillar in the distance.   
  
"Come little Nosedive we are almost there." She purred out.   
  
When they reached the pillar, there wasn't just one there were two and behind it a large door that rounded at the top. She   
went up ahead of him and jumped up to her two back legs and put her two front paws on the door and it opened up. Nosedive had to shield his eyes again from the bright light that the door emitted. She Slipped inside.  
  
"Come little one," She called out softly and Nosedive fallowed.  
  
AHHHH another Cliff hanger aint I bad!!!   
well I'm going to go on and start on the next but I aint giving it to you till later k bye   
Disclaimer: I don't own em and I'm still drinking my Coke 


	5. chapter 5

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, March 21, 2002 4:58 PM  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Come little one, and I will explain everything." The large tiger like deity made her way into the doorway. Nosedive followed   
her willingly. The room that they walked into was large but not the landscaping thing they were just in, this room was lit in corners with flying balls of light, that when he looked into made his eyes water.   
  
There was a low table, that held drink and food on it. Nosedive's stomach took that time to announce itself to the deity. He   
blushed and rubbed it as the deity giggled/purred. "Eat little one, then I will explain to you what is needed of you."  
  
Pillows laid strewn across the room, witch now that he was all the way in wasn't very large. Nosedive kneeled down and   
settled himself on some pillows and began eating the food greedily yet with some manors. When he was sated, he leaned  
back and looked at her. She had been watching him with a grin on her cat face. Her eyes, as every time he looked at them   
drew him to her. They were pupil less and with an inky blackness that was softened with the site of sparkling stars.   
  
"Little one, Nosedive. I must ask of you something that will put you in great peril." She spoke softly, and he listened earnestly.  
There is a great evil that is coming." She took a breath and shut her eyes, after a second of silence Nosedive was going to   
ask what was wrong when a glowing ball formed above her head. It was like a small whirl wind of colors all collecting   
together to create something solid. In another blast of light that Nosedives eyes were getting used to a solid round blue object  
fell in front of him onto a pillow.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he examined it, It was beautiful, like the star eyes, eyes. He was entranced by it, as he watched light  
and color swirl in it. Nosedives hands reached out for it and he picked it up in his trembling fingers and he felt something enter  
his mind with light touches, he felt whatever it was search through his memories and his past. After it had finished there was  
a feeling of acceptance, like the blue orb he held had accepted him for something. Nosedive shuddered he didn't want to know  
what would have happened if he hadn't been 'accepted' bye the charm.   
  
After he looked up at the deity, she smiled at him with her cat features. It calmed him a small amount.   
  
"What you hold in your hands young one is the Soul of the Universe. And you have been Chosen by it to protect it."   
Nosedives mouth opened in shock. She put her paw up to silence him. "Let me continue Young one." She took a deep breath.  
"My name Is Aeshia, I am as you know a Star eyed Guardian. I am one sworn to protect life in the universe." She stood to   
her four feet and looked at one of the walls, Nosedive turned to look at what she was looking at and gasped as the wall diapered to reveal the universe of space.   
  
"There is a great evil that is coming, worse than you, young one have ever encountered in your life." He watched as a purple  
like darkness encased the universe in a evil looking mouth and gasped. "This evil wants to devour all of the Universe and with   
it the universe's soul, to gain power in the heavens. We must not let him, and we the Deity's have decided to have you as its protector." The seen on the wall stopped and returned to its normal wallness.   
  
Nosedive turned to look at her, "I-I cant protect the universe! I'm just a duck, who lost his brother!" She shushed him with a   
swift tap on his head with her tail as she came to sit in front of him.   
  
"Nosedive, I can see into your heart your brave enough you can do this young one." Her paws became hands once again as   
she pulled the duck close to her, and cuddled him. All of the past emotions surfaced with that single touch and he was soon  
crying uncontrollably in the deity's arms. "shhhh young one."  
  
"I- I want my brother." He whispered into the cat woman's shoulders.   
  
"shhhh young one. Your brother is fine, as is the team. You will see them one day. I promise you Nosedive you will see him  
again." She held the young duck till his sobbs had quieted and he was asleep. Aeshia smiled and laid the duck onto the   
pillows and covered him with a blanket and sat with him stroking his face letting him sleep for he would need it on the journey   
to come.  
  
  
Gohanzgirl:  
Wow! that was sooo good If I do say so myself, tell me what you think, I'm think I'm going to go work on the next one  
while I still drink my life giving coke and listen to Fushigi Yugi Music that my friend keeps sending me!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own em nop nope don't own em one bit! 


	6. chapter 6

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Friday, March 22, 2002 12:37 PM  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Aiesha," a voice called out into the room. As the Deity looked up from her place in the pillows  
cradling the young boy. She watched as another form rose out of the mist and accompanied her   
in the room. The duck stirred in her arms and she hushed him with a silvery touch of her fingers.  
  
"Torin." she replied softly to the other Deity that stood next to the food table. It was the   
figure of a large gray and black wolf, with the same eyes as her. Large black wings covered his  
back as he stood on his four paws watching her with the duck.   
  
"You did not tell him of the prophesy." He stated calmly looking at her with his dark eyes.  
  
"He dose not need to know of that now." she replied, "It is only a distraction." Aiesha, stroked  
the face of the duck as Nosedive curled into her more, her fingers played in his hair.   
  
"You really believe that he can carry this weight don't you?" Torin asked simply watching her.  
  
"Yes, Torin I do." She sighed and looked up at him, "I have watched him for a very long time,  
he is the one." Aiesha smiled at him. "I have my faith in him."   
  
He neared her with a few gentle swipes of his paws he was close to her. "You care much for him,  
it will trouble you to leave him to this." He watched her face closely, and saw the hint of   
sadness in her features as she slumped, that only one who new her new she did.  
  
"I do, I can not tell you it will not trouble me to see him come to harm, but I believe he can   
do this Torin I believe in him." She said as she looked down into the face of the child in her  
lap. "He is but a child but I do."  
  
"Then I also have full faith in him." She looked up at him startled, "I told you before, I will  
fallow your judgment always," The wolf sat on his hind legs and reached out with his front paws  
that were now hands and touched her face, to reveal a humanoid woman. "I believe in you Tiger of   
the light." She pulled her hands to his and let him cup her cheek.  
  
"And I you Wolf of the storm," Nosedive took that moment to turn in his sleep and she smiled   
down at him as Torin sat back on his haunches in his wolf form once again. "I believe he is   
waking." she said softly. Her tiger form once again true. "It is almost time for his journey to   
begin, have you the supplies that I asked?" She looked at Torin  
  
"Indeed," He answered, "I will give them to him once he has awakened." Aiesha nodded her head.  
  
"Good. He will need all that I have spoken for." She once again resumed mothering the child in  
her lap.  
  
  
Gohanzgirl  
Well a few new things here, I thought it was a lovely chapter, I woke up at 12:00 with an idea  
and jumped up and typed it up hehe. This is going very well I think.   
Disclaimer: I don't own em.... and I ran out of coke, *sniffles* I want more, hmmm Pepsi this   
time.. lets see what happens! 


	7. chapter 7

From: Gohanzgirl   
Subject:   
Date: Friday, March 22, 2002 1:31 PM  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
All he knew right then was that he was comfortable, warm, and he felt very much loved. And   
some one was holding him. Nosedive opened his eyes, and was shocked for a moment to see  
a large White Tiger with humanoid hands stroking his face and looking down upon him. Then he  
remembered where he was and what had happened to him. He was the protector of the Universe's   
soul! Man that's deep. He thought.  
  
"Ahhh so you are awake now little one?" The tiger lady asked him, no Aiesha, she said her  
name was Aiesha.  
  
He pulled up from her grasp and sat back a little and looked a bit sheepish. He put his hand  
behind his head and scratched, "S-sorry."   
  
"Young one there is nothing to be sorry about." She said and then in a bit more solemn voice,  
"You needed the rest for there is much for you to do. Eat now, and we will talk again, I will  
be back." He nodded at her and looked at the table from before thinking to eat the left over  
fruit and stuff from before but was surprised to see a large breakfast type thing waiting for   
him.  
  
And... "Breakfast Burritos!" He squealed and sat down to eat. The Deity smiled and padded her  
way to the door.  
  
He was full, no stuffed and very much content on lounging and waiting for Aiesha Star eyes   
deity to come back. But was surprised when the door opened and It wasn't the White tiger with  
wings. Instead came in a large gray and black wolf with large dark wings on its back. Nosedive  
stood up fast and took a step back in fear.  
  
"Do not fear me boy, I am here to supply you with the necessary means to accompany you on your  
journey." A male voice boomed out of the wolf. Nosedives ears almost rang, he was so used to   
Aiesha's soft gentle musical voice that this Deity made his head buzz.  
  
The Deity seemed to notice that and his next sentence came out softer and more inviting. For   
Nosedive it meant less scary. "My Name is Torin," He sat down, "I have some clothes for you come  
close boy."   
  
Nosedive hesitated a small moment before moving towards him. Wondering where the clothes were.  
For a second he locked eyes with the Deity and was frozen, the star eyes were so deep, calm,   
inviting. He didn't know how long he had been staring into the Wolves eyes before he blinked and  
came back into himself.   
  
"Whoa." he managed to say before noticing a weight around his neck, he looked down and saw  
the Soul of the universe resting on a chain laying against his chest. He looked farther and   
noticed, he was now in different style clothing. The pants were a dark blue, that fit very nice  
and were very movable, not tight but they fit. He checked his shirt now another dark blue that  
had a high collar, a belt around his waist that was awesome his mind registered.   
  
Gloves that led up to his elbow that didn't feel like any type of glove he had ever worn before.  
And his hair, Nosedives eyes widened and he immediately dropped the Soul of the Universe to lay   
against his chest to check his hair. He sighed, it was still there, just out of his face and in  
a pony tail. It was all a dark blue and fit him to the T. He was surprised.   
  
"Is this all?" he asked timidly.   
  
The wolf smiled a bit, and to Nosedive he looked like he was bearing his fangs. "No, boy, I will  
show you how to use the Soul to prot-.." He didn't get to finish his sentence when Aiesha came  
barreling through the door.   
  
"He Comes!" She managed to flare her wings hard bringing herself to a stop only seconds   
before a large explosion reined on them all. Aiesha flung herself at Nosedive, "DOWN!" she   
covered him as the room started to crumble.   
  
Nosedive listened and used his given name, as she covered him. Torin stood in front of them his  
wings spread, as he stood like a guard. The room was collapsing around them and on top of them.  
  
"Nosedive, young one listen to me very carefully." She said to him Nosedive shook his attention   
from what was happening to listen to her. "You must leave now, I'm sorry we did not get to tell   
you all, but you will learn in time. Be safe young one and remember protect the Soul at all   
costs."   
  
Nosedive swallowed hard, "I-I promise."   
  
Aiesha looked at him and there eyes met and he was literally swallowed into her gaze. Nosedive   
didn't even have time to cry out before he was plummeting through some sort of dimensional gate  
way.   
  
"Oh man Not again! AHHhhhhhhh!" There was a light ahead and he braced himself as he went through  
it and then every thing went black.  
  
  
Gohanzgirl here! hehehe another one another one I made another cliff hanger. What's going to   
happen to Nosedive? I know hehehe I'm evil aren't I *sipps her water .... odd look*   
thanks to every one for there reviews I love em all!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks!!! im drinking water now *sighs* I want pop! 


	8. chapter 8

The Soul of the Universe   
Chapter 8  
  
  
The Wind blew softly as Lakeen made his daily walk in the forest. His tail swished back and   
forth lightly as he took in the familiar surroundings. He adored moments like this, ware none of   
the peace was destroyed by his family or clan screaming at him. Though he had left them quite  
a few months ago it still felt like this was an escape. The thought occurred to him that they   
could come looking for him and demand that he return to his studies to work at one of the many   
trading posts around this world.  
  
He sighed, if they had wanted him back they would have come a long time ago, Lakeen thought   
that they were as happy to have his difference gone as he was to have to not hear there harping.  
  
Lakeen had been outcast from his family if not his clan since child hood. He was always the  
different one, making up new things rather than play the old games the other children played.  
Lakeen never was interested in the prospects of what every clan or family wanted from there   
littlens; to grow up and become part of the 8 planets of Rock Nests traders, or Miners. It was  
expected of his species to want this, he of course never did. When you were of age you were  
to go on to schooling for any of the many trading jobs or you became a minor and labored.   
  
There were few of his clan or species that chose otherwise it was in there blood, and those  
that didn't choose that, the only other places of work were becoming peacekeepers, a sort of   
police for the Rock Nest solar system.   
  
Most of his species known as Survens, became minors they had a knack for rock climbing and   
finding the finest jewels and minerals in the mountains of Survoya. He was one of the original   
species that came from the planet Survoya.   
  
Survoya was one of the bigger rockier planets, Also with an abundance of forests that surrounded  
the mountains.   
  
Lakeen didn't want to become a Trader, trading goods for the rest of his life didn't seem like   
any life to him. He didn't want to waste the rest of his life Manning the many mountains of this  
planet or any of the other 7 planets.   
  
Most of the trading didn't take place between the 9 planets, the Minerals were traded to many   
different solar System and nearing planets. Most of the rocks were made into a sort of   
crystallized fuel system that worked on the many spaceships around the universe, and people came  
from all around to get it for it lasted up to three generations if not cracked or damaged.  
  
Though there were many other jobs, lifestyles, and paths that were open to him he didn't want   
them. Lakeen wanted to travel, he wanted to be in one of those space ships that held the   
crystals. Though it wasn't in his heritage, he'd always been drawn to space. His people never even  
consider traveling any where, they for the most part were content to live out there lives  
mining for the traders and living out there lives on the pay and demand of it.   
  
It was a good life for those that wanted it, Lakeen however did not.  
  
He thought for a moment on how the trading system had come into play, not many of the different  
inhabitants of any of the 8 planets besides those that were the peace keepers or the government  
of the Rock Nest knew just what exactly brought those 8 planets together or what started the   
trade.  
  
Lakeen sighed heavily, brushing his silvery blue hair out of his eyes, swishing his tail back   
and forth. He was pulled from the relative peace when the sky above started turning gray, as if   
a storm was approaching.   
  
Lakeen stopped looking perplexed, he had never seen any type of storm rush up out of nowhere like   
that. The Sky darkened quickly, and the sun was hidden. Lightning flashed wildly and the sky   
turned like madness. He gasped as a large black hole opened within the middle of the thrashing  
clouds. Something dropped from the darkness falling, lightning flashed once more and he was   
nearly blinded. And almost as soon as it began the clouds dissipated and he was left standing,  
his heart beating wildly in his chest.   
  
'I think I've gone mad.' His eyes were wide as saucers he even started to think he hadn't even  
saw it. 'But what about what fell?" If possible his eyes got even bigger. Lakeen's feet took  
over before he new what he was doing he was at a full run in the direction the object had   
seemingly landed. His tail lashed out behind him for balance as he tore through the woods.  
  
He started to slow when he thought that he was near the place it had landed, his cautious side  
overriding his adventurous and curious side. He continued looking cautiously until he heard  
a low moan, he stilled his movements his eyes straining for wear it came from 'it wasn't a thing!  
its alive!' He watched as a creature pulled itself from a tangle of tree limbs and bush, golden  
hair shined in the light that streamed through the canopy of trees above. The being spoke  
as he stood rubbing parts of his body, Lakeen listened.  
  
"Unn.... feels like I landed on my head!"   
  
  
A/N: Hello all! Sorry It took soo long to get this one out, I was busy on Spring break did a lil  
traveling got away for a while, but I didn't forget about ya! OH YEAH I GOT COKE!!!   
*smiles happily while sipping her coke* I have most of Chapter 9 done! I have been working  
on em at school *sheepish smile* but I'm getting them done! Well I better go hope ya like this  
chapter! its one of my longer ones!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The mighty Ducks! not now not before not ever! *sniffles* 


	9. chapter 9

The Soul of the Universe  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"Owww my poor head." Nosedive whined rubbing his head, he opened his eyes and gasped taking a   
step back. "What the hell!" He was in the middle of a large forest, or whatever. The trees  
were Huge! About three no make that four Grins put together, and that was the smaller ones. His  
eyes nearly bulged as he whirled around looking.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" He screamed nearly having a heart attack when he turned around to be facing a person,  
or a being what ever. Nosedive Froze as did the other creature and they stared at each other.  
The other being was Humanoid in shape, but his skin had a dark blue tint to it, and a - A TAIL!  
Nosedive Blinked and continued to gaze at the other creature, He, or he thought it was a he  
had long silvery blue hair that ran down his back, large blue eyes. He was wearing a Long  
brown vest, that attached at his waist and ran down a little past his knees. The Vest was   
decorated with beads and feathers, little pieces of ribbon like string that was a darker brown  
than the vest. Large baggy pants finished the out fit off He couldn't see what type of shoes   
the other had on if any.   
  
Nosedive decided to break the silence, by looking up at the others eyes, His eyes were larger   
than dives and his mouth flat to his face. Nosedive took a breath, "What are you?" He asked   
the other.  
  
The other being cocked his head slightly, peering at dive with his large blue eyes.   
  
"Great you cant understand me! this is just perfect!" He threw his hands up in the air forgetting  
that he should have been cautious being in front of a stranger.   
  
"Alef, zu ema catta dowrite." The other said at last breaking his own silence. Dive stood   
and gave him a weird look.   
  
"I cant understand you." Nosedive looked exasperated. He looked down at the weight that was   
laying on his chest. The Jewel, no the Soul of the Universe. He sighed, How was he suppose to   
protect this thing if he couldn't do anything. What the hell was he suppose to do with it any   
ways?! And another thing Where the hell was he!   
  
He put his hand up to it and looked at it deeply, There was a swirling in side of it that caught  
his eye. It looked as though there was space inside of it. Stars! The next thing Dive new was   
he was on his back staring up at the sky, the being stood next to him talking very fast.  
  
"Anat wel Alef ema ta kata all es ight can you here me, are you all right?" His blue eyes  
looked curiously at Nosedive and nosedive gasped.  
  
"I-I can understand you!" Nosedive looked at him with large eyes. "I can understand you!"  
He sat up and held looked at the other. "Can you understand me"  
  
"Yes, I told you, before that I could." The blue man answered him. Nosedive looked strangely   
at him.   
  
"Well I couldn't understand you then!" He said. "H-how!" He asked, The blue being looked at him  
oddly.  
  
"You say you couldn't understand me then you looked at that." He pointed at the jewel, "And now   
you can." He shrugged. "What are you?"   
  
Nosedive gaze locked on the Jewel, "I don't believe it," He said quietly gazing at the Jewel. He   
looked up to see the other gazing at the jewel as well, and he felt a small fear arise in him.  
He was lost, alone and in the company of an alien.   
  
"Who are you?" He stood up and backed away his hand clutched the jewel, "what are you and   
ware am I?" His voice was rising as panic arose in his gut.  
  
The other put his hands out in front of him as if waving off a blow. "I should be asking you   
those questions Stranger. Your the one who fell out of the sky!" His tail whirled out behind him.  
  
Nosedive was speechless for a second and looked up at the sky, 'I did come out of the   
dimensional gate way after the star eyed deity sent me through.' He looked down almost dejectedly,  
Could he trust this being? 'well he hasn't tried to kill me yet' he thought.   
  
"My my name is Nosedive." He said suddenly, looking up from the ground. "What you saw me come  
through was my uhhh my dimensional portal! Now If you don't tell me what you are and wear I am  
I will bring it back and destroy all your land!" He cringed at what he just said. 'Im such an  
idiot!'  
  
The blue being looked at him and cocked his head for a second and then started laughing.   
  
Nosedive stood there for a second, "Hey hey- what are you laughing at!"   
  
"You cannot control that, or you would know where you are!" The blue being said. "There is no  
need to threaten, I will gladly tell you where you are." He said while whipping a tear from his  
eyes. "I am Lakeen, And you are on the 7th planet in the Rock Nest Solar system Survoya, I am a   
Survoyan." He said simply.   
  
Nosedive grumbled, "How can I trust you?"   
  
"I haven't attacked you." Lakeen said.  
  
"Oh." Nosedive looked up at the sky for a second his face betrayed his emotions, He was lost  
on a planet he had never even heard of, in a solar system he had never had a notion existed.  
His big brother was nowhere to be found and he was alone, the star eyed deity's had entrusted  
him to protect the most precious thing in the Universe, The Universe. He sighed.   
  
This sucked.  
  
Lakeen saw the look on the ducks face and felt a wave of sympathy for him, though he couldn't  
read the aliens face very well he read his eyes, and saw a look in them he knew very well  
Sadness. "Look, I saw the portal thing open up and saw you fall out of it, that's how I   
found you." The other looked up at him. "I don't know how you got here, or why your here but you   
can stay with me I guess." 'If this was all a hoax and the innocent look he has is acted then   
I'm as good as dead. but I don't know that and I cant leave him here.' Lakeen tried to smile at   
the other.   
  
Nosedive looked at him, they had just met he had fallen out of the sky and this guy was inviting  
him to stay with him. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "O-okay." he said finally.  
  
"Come," Lakeen said simply and started off in a different direction. Nosedive nearly blinked and  
he was gone.  
  
'Damn he's fast!' "H-Hey wait for me!" Nosedive took off after him. 'this should be interesting.'  
  
A/N: Hey all how'd ya like this one! Dive has a new friend! The next chapter might take me  
about a week to get out though, !_! So please be patient! Oh and Come on people please review!  
It helps me out alot! I really appreciate them!   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own The mighty ducks I confess! 


End file.
